Content Delivery Networks (CDNs) host media content like movies, music, and other data files. For some media content transfers, two CDNs are used: an upstream CDN (uCDN) and a downstream CDN (dCDN). The uCDN collects media content and/or associated content metadata from various content sources. The uCDN selects a dCDN to deliver the media content to a given user device. The dCDN selection is often based on the proximity and transport efficiency of the selected dCDN to a given user device. The interactions between the uCDN and the dCDN occur over CDN Interface (CDNI) signaling. The CDNI signaling indicates control, footprint, request routing, metadata, and logging information.
Internet Protocol (IP) access networks are often used as dCDNs due to their proximity to the user devices. Exemplary IP access networks include wireless communication networks, cable television networks, fiber optic data networks, Ethernet access systems, and satellite communication systems. Wireless communication networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, often have associated equipment at the user location. For example, many users have wireless femtocells and Local IP Access (LIPA) systems that are coupled to the Internet to enhance wireless coverage in their home, business, or school.
In addition to wireless network equipment, many users also deploy Local Area Networks (LANs) to transfer IP communications over protocols like Wireless Fidelity (Wifi) and Ethernet. The LANs may be coupled to various media servers that store media content. For example, a Universal Plug and Play (uPnP) server may provide video content to a user television over the LAN.
CDNs of various sizes and capabilities are deployed across these diverse communication environments. CDNs are typically found in LTE networks and other Internet Service Providers (ISPs), but CDNs are also present in local systems, such as femtocells, Wifi hotspots, LTE LIPA systems, and Ethernet LANs. CDNs may also reside within smartphones, tablet computers, and the like.
Unfortunately, the exchange of CDNI signaling and the level CDN interaction is not effective in this environment. The selection of dCDNs in these local environments in coordination with wireless network CDNs, landline ISP CDNs, and core Internet CDNs is not efficient or robust. This array of local dCDNs remains underutilized by core Internet CDNs.